In known vehicle door trims, in general, door grips and inside panels are separately prepared and mounted to door panels with screws. Recently, door grip structures including integrated-type door covers are developed for design-focused products. In such structures, a grip cover and an inside handle bezel are integrally formed. Examples of such structures are disclosed in Japanese Patent Applications No. H09-249061 and No. H11-139160.
In these examples, a door trim is mounted to a door panel first. Then, an inside handle case is placed over the door trim and directly fixed to the door panel. A grip base is also directly fixed to the door panel. Finally, an integrated-type cover is attached so as to cover the inside handle case and the grip base. The reason why the inside handle case is directly fixed to the door panel is because a relatively large force is applied during handle operation.
In consideration of mounting strength, the inside handle case needs to be fixed to a door panel at one point and ends of the grip base need to be fixed to the door panel at two points. Namely, the three fixing points are required. Furthermore, the door grip and the inside handle cannot be fixed to the door panel before the door trim is mounted to the door panel. Namely, the integrated-type cover needs to be mounted at a customer site and this complicates installation of the door trim at the customer site.